Display hooks, typically mounted on apertured panel board, slotted panels or the like are in widespread usage for displaying carded merchandise for sale. In many cases, such merchandise display hooks are combined with label-mounting means for presenting product information and pricing in association with the carded merchandise. A common form of such label-mounting means consists of an arm projecting above and generally parallel to a merchandise supporting arm and mounting a label-holding device at its forward extremity, advantageously in a position directly in front of the outer end of the merchandise display hook. The label-holding device, in such cases, serves an additional function as a means for guarding the outer end of the display hook element against accidental contact.
One of the known label-mounting means for this purpose comprises a wire-like element extending outward, above the merchandise support, and terminating at its outer extremity in a welded-on cross bar element. The cross bar element serves as a pivoting support for a plastic label holder, allowing the label holder to hang downward in front of the outer end of the merchandise support. The pivoting action of the label holder facilitates product removal from the associated product support. If a product being withdrawn forwardly from its display hook engages the plastic label holder, the holder can simply pivot upward out of the way as necessary to allow the product to clear. An additional advantage of pivoting label holders in general is that, with respect to product items displayed at a low level, viewing of the product information and pricing is facilitated by allowing the customer to simply reach down and tilt the label holder upwardly, rather than having to bend or crouch to read the contents of the label.
The present invention is directed to a merchandise display hook of the general type described above, including a pivoted label holder arrangement, which is both improved with respect to known constructions and is at the same time capable of more economical manufacture. To this end, the device of the invention includes a cross bar element, for pivotal support of a label holder, which is not mounted at the end extremity of its support arm, as in devices of known construction, but is welded to an upper surface portion of the support arm, at a position closely adjacent to but nevertheless displaced from the end extremity thereof. In one form of device according to the invention, the outer end extremity of the label support element is bent downward, typically at an angle of less than 90.degree., and defines a short label positioning element at the outer end of the label support. The cross bar element is fixed by resistance welding to an upper-outer surface portion of the downwardly angled positioning element to provide a pivotal mount for a plastic label holder. When the label holder is mounted on the cross bar, the positioning element, extending downwardly and forwardly beyond the cross bar, serves as an abutment, to limit rearward pivoting movement of the label holder. This not only prevents backward tilting of the label holder, as can occur with existing designs, but additionally allows for the merchandise display hook to be designed to provide a slight upward tilt to the label holder for more convenient viewing by prospective customers.
In an alternative form of device according to the invention, the label support element is straight, and the cross bar element is fixed by resistance welding to the upper surface thereof, preferably spaced slightly back from the end extremity of the label support. The outer end face of the label support serves, in this embodiment of the invention, as an abutment stop to prevent rearward pivoting of the plastic label holder.
For a more complete understanding of the above and other features and advantages of the invention, reference should be made to the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the invention and to the accompanying drawings.